Different Views
by MossyOak15
Summary: Jack Spicer, Evil boy Genius, goes to school like a normal 15 year old boy. His best friend, Allison Claire, doesn't know hes evil. Does he hide the secret or not? On the other hand, The Xiaolin Warriorsare still getting Shen-gong-wu while Chase and Hannibal Bean are on they're tails. Raimundo had just been promoted to Shoku Warrior but little does he know that Kimiko likes him.


Different Views

Chapter One

*Disclamer: I own no part of XS*

The bell rang as I walked into class and took my seat. The directions on the board said to start reading our books. I took mine out and started to read. I expected my best friend to be here but, she's no where in sight.

The teacher walked in.

"Good morning students. I have to go copy and print some papers. You may talk quietly or continue reading your books", she said while shutting the door and leaving the room.

I picked up my book and began to read again. I had no friends to talk to. Then, I heard the door open. I looked back and saw her. My best friend, Allison Claire. She walked in and took her seat next to me and put down her stuff.

"Good Morning , Jack", She said with a smile.

"Morning Al", I said not looking up from my book.

"Are we still on for finishing our project tonight?"

"Sure. You can over to my house."

"But,..."

"But what?"

"I have practice after school. Will you wait for me? You can watch it if you would like to."

"Gee Allie, I don't know. Watching girls play volleyball isn't really my thing."

"Please Jack? I don't want to walk to your house alone."

"Fine but we can't go into the basement."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

The teacher walked back in. "Thank you for being patient with me students. Please turn your books to page 146."

"Come on girls! You have kneepads on!Dive to get the ball!", The coach screamed at them. "Allison, serve again."

Her teammates passed her the ball. Allie bounced it on the ground tgen placed it in her left hand. She threw it up and hit it over the net. I was amazed at her talent.

When volleyball practice ended, she changed into basketball shorts and a t-shirt and we left for my house.

My parents greeted us at the door when we came in.

"Hey Jack. How was school today, honey?", his mother. He looked at me before he answered.

"Hey mom. It was like any other day.", he replied.

His father looked at me strange. He then turned to Jack.

"Jack," His father said. "You didn't tell us that Allie was comimg over today."

"Well you guys were packing and you were stressed out because of the trip, I decided not to tell you so it wouldn't stress you out more. And all we're doing is finishing a project."

His father didn't answer.

"Well," said his mother breaking the silence, "Lets move on into the dining room."

We started to walk into the dining room when Jack and his father stopped walking. His father had a tight grip on his arm.

"Jack, we're going to sit in here and talk for a moment."

He nodded.

"Allie we can go ahead and set up the table", said his mother.

"Okay."

I was worried about Jack. I wondered what his dad was saying to him.

While we were setting up the table, I asked, "Mrs. Spicer, where is the bathroom in here?"

"Oh, just go out the door right here, down the hall and that should lead you into the room that we were just in then take a left and your there."

"Alright. Thank you."

I left and followed the directions she gave me. I walked into the bathroom then ducked behind a plant to hear what Jack and his father were talking about.

"Jack, stop making excuses! I know why you brought here here!"

"No dad, I swear. Me and Allie are just.."

A loud slap ran through the empty room.

"I have heard enough of your lies Jack Spicer!"

"But dad, I'm not.."

I heard glass breaking. I almost started crying. I didn't know his dad abused him.

"Go clean yourself up and then go eat dinner. NOW!"

I heard footsteps then I ran out.

I entered the kitchen again and Jack's mom asked, "You took a while in there. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes. I just got.. lost."

No one talked throughout dinner. I didn't finish my food. I was too hurt by the way Jack was treated. My thoughts were inturrupted. Jack's father stood up and pushed his chair in.

"Well honey, we must be going", he said.

His mother stood up as well and said "Yes we should. Will you go put our things in the car?", she said looking at her husband.

"Yes dear."

"Jack, help me clean up."

He nodded. I started to clear up my plate when Mrs. Spicer said, "Don't worry about that Allie. Jack will clean it up. It will be his future job anyway." She laughed an went on cleaning up. I stood there and waited for Jack. When they were finished, we walked back into the living room. I saw broken glass in the corner of the room that was meant to be over-looked.

"Good-bye Jack", his mother said giving him a hug. Jack moaned in pain. I tried not to notice because his father was looking at me.

"Good-bye son. Remember what I told you."

They grabbed the last bag and left. I relaxed a little and turned to Jack.

"So", He said, "Want to get started on the project?"

"No."

"What?"

"Where are they going?"

He sighed. "On vacation."

"How long?"

"A month..."  
"A month?! You can't be serious. And they're not taking you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"They say I'm too childish to go on a real vaction. Besides, I have other things to do here."

"Like what?"

"Uhhh..."

"Jack."

"I have to go to school. And I can't leave you here."

"Well.."

He cut me off. "So, lets get started on thsi project."

We started walking to his room. When we got there he said, "It might be a little dirty. I don't have a lot of room to put stuff."

We walked in and I gasped.

"What's wromg?", he asked.

"It's so small. You're parents are this rich and you get this room?"

"They say this room would fit me because its small like my intellagence."

"Jack, I didn't know they treated you.."

"It's okay. It's always been like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Can we just start on the project? I don't wanna tell the story."

"Yes."

We opened upo our booksk and started reading. I saw something read on mwy book and I looked over to see Jack's arm bleeding.

"Jack!"

I ran over and grabbed a cloth off of his desk and started wrapping his arm. He shreaked and moaned in pain.

"Jack, please don't let them do that to you again,"

He looked down. "I can't."

"Why not? You can stand up for yourself.."  
"No. I can't!"

"Yes, you can! You just have to tell them.."

"They said they'd beat me and give me away!"

"Jack, I.."

"They said they didn't want me and that they could kick me out and make me live on the streets."

"Jack, I'm so sor.."

"No. Don't apologize. You didn't know." I saw a tear run down his cheek.

"Jack, I love you. You're the only one whos understood me and now, I cab understand you."

He paused for a moment.

"Allie, I love you too."

Before I could say anything else he kissed me. I was surprised but I went with it.

He pulled away. "Allie, no. You can't love me."

"Yes I can. Whu wouldn't I be able to?"

"I'm the wrong person for you."

"No your not. You're perfect for me."

"No. You don't know who I am."

"What do you mean? I know who you are now and how you're treated but we can put that aside and we block out the things that don't matter. It's just you and me.."

"No! You can't love me! You can't love somebody whos evil!"

"What? Evil? What do you mean?"

A/N: Do you guys like it? Allie just found out he is evil. What do you thinks going to happen next? Review, follow and favorite please(: THank you guys so much! 3


End file.
